


Bloodstream

by VenomAhegao



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, I’m gunna call a spade a spade; It’s tentacle porn, Nothing Is Sexier Than Consent, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Venom has ‘They’ pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomAhegao/pseuds/VenomAhegao
Summary: Venom indulges Eddie's weirder kinks.(Basically, check the tags.)





	Bloodstream

Being without Venom was surprisingly painful.

When they first came to him, they were an intrusion, an unwelcome guest. They lay under his skin and hit every nerve, covering him until he felt suffocated with the additional weight.

When he lost Venom, it was so different. It felt as if he had lost some integral, necessary part of his being, as if something that had always been there had been taken away, leaving an alien-shaped hole in its absence.

But now?

**“Eddie.”**

The growl rumbled from within him like the sound of hunger, from his whole body instead of simply from his stomach. Eddie shivered.

Shivered as the tendrils drained out of his back, his shoulders, his upper arms, a bit more liquid than usual, just slightly less viscous than he was used to.

It left the black masses clinging to his skin without the need to fully fuse with it, content to slowly form Venom’s body behind him.

He had been in the middle of walking to his bedroom anyways, but Venom was so impatient.

“Yes?” Eddie pretended not to notice the hot breaths weighing down on his bare skin.

Venom’s annoyance bristled across both of their bodies, across their collective body.

**“Hungry. Need you.”**

Big, clawed hands were at his waist, ‘fingers’ teasing under the waistband of his boxers, sliding the fabric down.

“Woah, c’mon, let me at least get in bed first,” Eddie laughed, the Symbiote easily following him through the doorway, shutting it behind them and shoving Eddie in the direction of the familiar mattress.

**“Don’t like it.”**

“Don’t like what?” Eddie crawled up onto the bed, laying down, and Venom’s body followed him fluidly, still attached at his upper arms. The symbiote let their tongue loll out onto Eddie’s face, licking him messily.

“That’s- Not an answer,” he chuckled, wiping some of the copious saliva from his face. Venom’s soft white eyes drooped, pouting.

 **“Fine. Don’t like when people touch you.”** Venom’s big hands were holding him, sliding up and down his sides as if to demonstrate his point. Eddie smiled.

“I’m afraid it’s part of my job description, big guy. Especially if you keep insisting on eating people.” Venom grumbled, frowning, and Eddie leaned up to kiss their teeth.

“But. You know I don’t let anyone else touch me like this.” Venom’s eyes almost seemed to light up.

**“Only me?”**

“Only you. Only _us_ ,” he hummed, feeling warm when those same big hands squeezed his thighs gently, spreading his legs.

**“Can-”**

“Yes. Yeah, please. It’s been a while, please do,” Eddie said, reaching up to hold Venom’s shoulders, fingers sinking into the mass slightly.

Venom rumbled with approval, the feeling of excitement rushing through them into Eddie’s body, letting their tongue fall out of their mouth again, leaning down.

Copious amounts of saliva poured down onto Eddie’s quickly hardening dick, making his fingers tighten, Venom’s ‘flesh’ allowing them to sink inside, covering them over and trapping his hands there.

He tried not to smash his legs together when that tongue dragged slowly over his dick, small barbs of it pricking his sensitive flesh. He would’ve crushed Venom’s head between his thighs if it weren’t for the large hands melted over them.

Melted, just like Eddie was melting into the touch, Venom holding him close and leaving his stomach molten with anticipation.

Those teeth grew closer to his flesh, closer and closer still as Venom made (vaguely disgusting) slurping noises, Eddie using all of his self control just to stop himself from bucking his hips into that dagger-lined maw.

And finally Venom pulled away, licked the excess saliva from their face, eyeing Eddie like he was nothing but a piece of meat.

Eddie _loved_ that.

But he didn’t get to stare at that crooked toothy grin for long enough, being flipped over onto his hands and knees.

The heat pooling in him mostly sank to his stomach, but a bit strayed, making him clench down on nothing, huffing out an impatient breath.

 **“Almost, my love.”** His throat bobbed as he swallowed his pride, tilting his neck to one side.

Venom had materialized most of a body behind him, over him, weighing him into the mattress. Through it all, Venom’s slick black sea of a form seemed to radiate heat, making him sweat.

Fangs grazed the tendon of his shoulder and Eddie tensed up.

“H-Hey, careful, not too deep,” he warned, eyes shutting tightly as he waited.

**“That’s what she said.”**

Before Eddie could comment on the joke, his vision went black, like a circuit shorting, his nerve ends burning out when the knives broke skin.

No time to recover. Eddie’s vision clouded with bright, white spots when Venom’s barbed tongue dragged over the bite mark in his shoulder, making a mess of the blood there.

Claws were dragging then, shoved into Venom’s mouth for a moment before returning to rest on Eddie’s ass completely covered in saliva. Venom eyed him with an unspoken question.

Though he supposed most things Venom said were technically unspoken.

“I’m- Yeah, you should prep me, hon’.”

That was all the further assent Venom needed, pushing a slicked up, suddenly terribly soft claw into his hole, sending Eddie’s hands clutching tightly at the sheets.

**“Wanna breed you.”**

When that finger curled, when another finger was added, spreading him _too_ easily, it was overwhelming, washing through him in waves. Like need, like want.

Venom was shifting behind him, chest close to melting into Eddie’s back as they took another moment to pry him open before removing those claws.

They were both so impatient that it _hurt_.

And when he felt a thick, slick cock curving up against him, pressing between his thighs? He had to shove his face into the pillow to muffle the sob of joy.

 **“You want it?”** Eddie’s shoulders twitched with a weak laugh and he propped himself up on his forearms, looking back at Venom.

“Do I want your cock? Yeah. Yes. Not sure why you’re even askin-“

 **“Do you want to be** **_bred_ ** **like the bitch you are?”**

Eddie’s mouth opened to answer, but he couldn’t form words before Venom pushed into him, just an inch, only a fraction of what they could’ve.

He tried to shove himself back, but hands at his hips held him frustratingly still.

**“Answer.”**

Eddie was nodding, hardly listening to the lava spilling from his mouth, words burning his tongue.

“Yes- Yes, please breed me, I need you to- need you to fill me up, want you to pump me full of cum, please- I-” His voice cracked and his limbs froze up as Venom growled, slowly pushing further into him.

**“Keep talking.”**

“I want- I want you to stretch me open,” he hissed, gritting his teeth when another inch forced its way in. Venom frowned at the difficulty and moved the hands from his hips, one sliding up to the middle of Eddie’s back, the other tangling in the man’s hair.

“What are you-” His hair was yanked back while his back was pushed down, forcing him to arch into the bed, providing a better downward angle. With that, Venom shoved the rest of the way in, practically purring when they bottomed out.

Eddie clawed at the sheets, the angle sending stars through his vision, tugging at the knot in his stomach that was tempted to tighten and snap right then and there.

“Wait- Give me a minute.” Eddie desperately wanted this to last, panting as he floated down from the momentary high.

Venom curled tendrils out from Eddie’s thighs, small vines sliding between them and wrapping almost uncomfortably tight around Eddie’s dick and balls. Venom simply nuzzled into the back of Eddie’s neck, tugging on his hair.

 **“We can keep going now. We do not have to stop again.”** Eddie laughed, a bubbling physical reaction more than an intended action, body going momentarily numb as Venom slowly began to pull out.

Then a pause.

Eddie looked back, heart pounding in his chest when he was met with a wide grin, Venom’s tongue reaching out to stroke the side of his face.

“Ven?” No answer, nothing verbal or mental. But Eddie saw bigger, thicker appendages sprout from the spot where Venom’s chest met Eddie’s back.

They slowly wrapped around his upper arms, his thighs, and his stomach, and Eddie felt heat shoot through him when they actually lifted him up, holding all his weight effortlessly.

 **“Yes, Eddie dearest?”** The question was punctuated with Venom crawling off of the bed, hands leaving Eddie’s body for several terrible, aching seconds.

And so he was suspended mid air, Venom still just barely lodged inside him, when the alien pulled out of him altogether.

“Wait- Please don’t-”

**“We won’t ever be apart, Eddie. We know that.”**

The cock that pressed back against him wasn’t quite the same. It felt larger, like a few of the _~~not tentacles. vines?~~_  vines had coiled around it and fused into it.

“Yeah, I- I know, babe, just _please_ hurry up, I think I’m losing my mind.” Venom hummed against Eddie’s throat as they walked closer to the side of the bedroom, tentacles— _no, Eddie was calling them_ _vines_ _, not tentacles_ —pinning him there, the side of his face pressed to the wall.

 **“Ask nicely?”** The vines lowered Eddie down just enough for Venom to slide the tip of their dick into him, leaving him leaning his back against Venom’s chest, legs twitching weakly.

“Oh god, you bitch— _Please_ , love. Please fill me up, I— Mmh!”

Then Venom was so deep in him he could taste it, which Eddie felt justified the embarrassing whine that had been forced from him.

The thick black ropes spreading his legs wider undulated, and he could feel the ones wrapped around Venom do the same inside him, ridges pulsing and spreading him further.

There was a moment of agonizing, panting calm.

And then he was being bounced up and down by Venom’s appendages as if he was weightless, Venom’s dick pushing by a spot that made his legs twitch each time. He knew he was shouting, making loud noises, but he couldn’t control it, mind racing with the sudden need to silence himself in his thin-walled apartment. Wouldn’t want someone calling the police, thinking he’d been murdered.

Venom licked a stripe up the back of his neck and presented a tendril in front of his mouth. It was thin, and Eddie was hesitant, but he literally could not think when Venom’s dick was in him.

It snaked inside his mouth as it dropped open on a particularly hard thrust, Eddie making such a delicious sound that Venom was almost sad to muffle it.

The tendril quickly started growing until it was stretching Eddie’s jaw, then shot down his throat, gagging him.

Eddie choked and sputtered, writhing on Venom’s then-immobile cock, making the alien groan into his hair. _That_ sent another wave of heat through him.

**“Are we alright?”**

Eddie nodded, swallowing around the tendril as it was pulled out of his throat.

And then shoved back. And started fucking his throat and Eddie’s eyes were rolling back, body going limp and letting the tentacles (he’d managed to come to terms with his own kink) move him up and down, feeling more full than he’d felt in a while.

Not as full as he wanted to be. That thought shuddered in him and Venom laughed, right behind his ear.

 **“Greedy.”** If he weren’t pinned between Venom’s chest and his bedroom wall, he would’ve kicked them.

But their demeanor changed, inky appendages tightening around him. Eddie’s mind was flooded with thoughts of... something? pumping into him, some sort of alien eggs, like he was getting-

 **“Wanna breed you** **_now_** **.”** His face grew hot at the bluntness—the urgency—of the growl, squirming from the images Venom was feeding his mind’s eye.

Venom pulled out of his mouth and his ass and he was carried from the wall, dropped almost straight to the floor, tentacles manipulating his body until he was on his hands and knees. Legs spread, practically- no, quite _literally_ presenting himself, showing how open and dripping he still was.

Hands on his hips left him hiding his face against the floor. Face still hot. Hot like everything, his whole body was on fire and when Venom’s cock pressed against him, not pushing in, it felt like he was being burned. Eddie thrashed in their grip, fingernails scraping at the boards of the floor for something to hold onto.

They found no purchase but the way Venom held him and the way Venom fucked him was more than enough to make up for it.

Form all heated against his back. _Perfect_.

Close, and he could feel the pressure, boiling his insides alive. It was _perfect_.

Tense muscles pulled like they might snap, and something else was- something else was threatening to push inside him.

His mind tilted and his face grew uncomfortably hot, still panting in that desperate way, still looking behind his shoulder at Venom, shuddering.

An intense thought shot through him like a bullet, burning his skin.

**“You’re mine. Mine to have, mine to breed. Mine.”**

That’s what sent him over, tipped him past and left him cumming all over the floor, whimper leaving his cracked lips.

Still no time to recover, and teeth latched into his shoulder like it was nothing, holding him in place as the white flash of pain sent his limbs struggling.

He could taste it, iron in his mouth and _oh_.

Venom was grabbing his hips tighter and holding them still, pressed flush against them. Pulsing, and fuck, he could actually feel himself getting _filled_. Small round things were what made his legs give out. He would have properly collapsed if he wasn’t being held up.

All the way to his stomach, all spilling into him until it bulged out just slightly. Venom kept their hips together and rocked them back and forth through it, purring behind Eddie’s ear.

**“Perfect, Eddie. You did so well.”**

_Fuck._ Okay. That’s another kink to add to the list.

Eddie’s whole body was limp, exhaustion hitting him like a freight train, letting Venom easily lift him up and set him down on the bed, black masses sinking back into him through his skin.

His eyelids felt heavier than ever, and shut so quickly.

A brief silence.

His eyelids also shot open just as quickly.

“Venom…?”

**“Yes?”**

“Don’t you… Doesn’t your species reproduce asexually?”

**“Yes, Eddie.”**

Realization scraped across his skin, pulling him out of his haze too early.

“So there was no reason for you to- Oh my god.”

 **“What?”** Eddie buried his face in his hands, heart pounding in his chest.

“You bitch, I fuckin’- I hate you,” he groaned, body starting to feel the ache of it. He could feel Venom’s flutter of distress in his chest, tendrils snaking out to hold him.

**“Eddie. I do this for you. For us. There is no need to be embarrassed.”**

“No need to be embarrassed? _No need?_ Fuck you. I don’t-”

 **“Eddie, listen to me.”** He frowned but stopped talking, arms crossed.

 **“Are you listening?”** Heavy sigh.

“Yeah, I guess.”

 **“What makes you happy makes me happy. We are one, never forget that. Whenever I can fulfill your… desires, I will.”** Eddie fell silent at that, curling up on the bed.

One of his hands strayed to his stomach, laying flat over the slight bump there.

“Is this just gonna stay like this, or…?” The feeling behind a laugh jostled through him, making his heart swell in spite of himself.

**“The bump should eventually go down.”**

"Okay... Okay, good." Venom's presence stayed at the forefront of his mind. Eddie breathed in slowly.

"Thank you. For. For that."

**"Anything for us, Eddie. I love you."**

He didn't say anything back, but the outpouring of emotion surged in Venom. And, quite honestly?

That was enough.

Silent again, and he curled up further, black tendrils wrapping around him, comfortably warm.

_Safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me at @NinesOnAlt on Twitter for writing this disasterpiece  
> Comments are also Very nice
> 
>  
> 
> _Shoutout to CJ and Eli for, respectively, inspiring me to start writing this, then forcing me at gunpoint to finish writing this. xoxo_


End file.
